Unspiraled
by Lochoko
Summary: Rikku and Vlin find the strangest of things... and the strangest of people... Chapter 3 UP
1. Enter: Rikku & Vlin

Authors Note: I do not own Rikku or any of the main FFX terms used. I do, however, own Vlin. :D  
  
** Chapter 1 START **  
  
Rikku looked down from her perch high above the rafters of the Blitzball stadium in Luca. The crowd of people was astounding. Why she, of all people, had to play lookout was beyond her. Besides, what was she looking for? She dropped her hands in utter confusion. A small chime rang in her ear as her other lookout prepared to ask her a question.  
  
"Kysa cdyndc eh veja sehidac," He said, a slight crackle in his voice due to the transmitter.  
  
Rikku pressed the button on her shoulder. "E ghuf E ghuf. Lyh fa hud cbayg eh Ym Prat?"  
  
Another chime. "Oh all right. Any idea what we're looking for?"  
  
"Not at all. Anything unusual, ya know?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"You don't sound very optimistic." Rikku said to him.  
  
"Well, we have no idea what we're up here doing, so what else is there?"  
  
Blink. "Did you see that?"  
  
"See what?"  
  
"The arena. Something's wrong with the arena."  
  
Rikku jumped off her perch and bounced from rafter to rafter. "Rikku!" the other lookout shouted, "Fa'na hud cibbucat du mayja uin bucd!"  
  
"So what! I saw what we're supposed to be looking for!" she shouted back.  
  
"Uhhg.. Rikku, you're hopeless." The figure on the other side of the stadium began his descent.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" She asked.  
  
"You're going to need help and you know it. There're guards a-l --e- th- -la--."  
  
"You're breaking up Vlin."  
  
"I said there are guards all over the place!"  
  
"Okay.. So I just tell them that there's a problem with the arena!"  
  
"Umm.. Rikku, in case you havn't noticed... You're Al Bhed."  
  
"Oh... Right. So... what'chya suggest?"  
  
"Why don't we meet up, and then get in together. We'd have a better chance that way."  
  
"Right." Rikku stopped jumping a moment to see where Vlin was.  
  
"Why'd you stop?"  
  
Rikku gazed down at the crowd. "I don't think any of them have even noticed the flickering of the Arena barrier."  
  
Thump. Rikku turned her head to the right, now looking eye to eye with a young man.  
  
"Hi," he said between breaths.  
  
"About time you caught up."  
  
"What? I was way over there!" Vlin wiped his emerald-green eyes and brushed the crimson-red hair from them as he did. His clothes were erratic, as the left sleeve of his shirt was long and a deep blue while his right sleeve was short and white. Attached to his right sleeve was a red mesh that fell over his wrists. His hands were gloved, with the fingers cut from them. The pants he wore were the same way, only opposite. His right pant leg was long and blue, and the left pant leg was short and white. Attached to his left pant leg was the same mesh that was on his right sleeve, and it fell to his black boots. "Now, where do you think we should go?"  
  
Rikku pointed to an aisle way. "There."  
  
Vlin nodded and jumped to another rafter. Rikku followed suit. They did this for a few rafters until they were above the aisle they wanted. Rikku and Vlin both reached into their packs and pulled out a small device that they held in their hands. They attached an end to the rafter, and looked at each other.  
  
"Ready?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Ready."  
  
Another nod, and they both jumped off the rafter. Their handheld repellers let wire out as they descended on the crowd. When they landed, they both pressed a button on the straps on their packs, causing the repellers to retract and return to the rafter.  
  
"Now. Where to?" Vlin asked.  
  
"Away from the guards?" Rikku responded.  
  
"Hey! You two! What are you doing?" A male voice bellowed.  
  
Rikku and Vlin both turned to look at the guard.  
  
"Hi!" Rikku said. "We... We're here... to do maintenance on the arena!"  
  
The guard looked at them. "Why would repairmen be doing work on the arena when the game's about to start?"  
  
"Well... It's not like we're going to turn it off or anything, just make adjustments while it's running." Vlin responded.  
  
The guard eyed Vlin and Rikku. "ID's?"  
  
"Umm... Sure!" Rikku said.  
  
"HEY!" Vlin shouted. "Give that lady's pack back!" He was looking behind the guard at a young man who was going up the stairs.  
  
"Wha-What?" The guard turned quickly to see the young man go down a hall. "GET BACK HERE!" he shouted as he began to chase. "You two wait here."  
  
Vlin looked at Rikku with a grin and quickly ran the other direction as the guard disappeared from sight. The crowd began cheering as the BlitzBall players walked out and entered the Arena. Rikku stopped suddenly and looked at the arena again. Vlin stopped shortly after.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"We have to hurry up, or it's going to destabilize." Rikku responded.  
  
Vlin nodded, and the two ran as quickly as they could to the nearest arena exit.  
  
** Chapter 1 END **  
  
Authors Notes: Okay... So this is not only my introduction of Vlin, but my first FF based fic. I must say that Rikku will be fun to write about, and who knows? Maybe some other FF charas might make an appearance. I've got a lot of ideas for this story, from crossovers to strange happenings.. but I havn't decided.. Oh, here's an Al Bhed translation for you. :D  
  
Kysa cdyndc eh veja sehidac - Game starts in five minutes.  
  
E ghuf E ghuf. Lyh fa hud cbayg eh Ym Prat - I know I know. Can we not speak in Al Bhed?  
  
Fa'na hud cibbucat du mayja uin bucd - We're not supposed to leave our post. 


	2. Machina?

AN: Do I need to point out once again that I do not own Rikku? ^_^;;  
  
** Chapter 2 START **  
  
Rikku stood up straight, backing up as the third and final guard fell forward. "Lets go. I don't know how long they'll be out."  
  
With a nod from Vlin, the two ran past the unconscious guards. "The guard from the arena must have alerted the others." Vlin said.  
  
"Probably... Did that guy really steal a pack?"  
  
Vlin laughed. "No, but the guard thought so."  
  
Vlin stopped as they passed another hallway. "Should we have taken that one?"  
  
Rikku stopped a moment and looked down the hall they were in. "Ummm... Yes." They backtracked and began down the new hall. The walls and ground were a rather dull gray. The only color even in the rooms was the yellow lights on the ceiling. Rikku glanced about at the doors as they passed them, reading the signs upon them. Behind them, another trio of guards were running. "You two! Stop where you are!"  
  
"Zicd nih!" Rikku said.  
  
"Kud ed!" replied Vlin as he pointed to another hallway. They both stopped as fast as they could, Vlin slipping slightly as they turned quickly.  
  
"Dryd tuun." Vlin pointed at a door. With a nod from Rikku, they both stopped and opened the door, running in and closing the door behind them as quickly as possible. Rikku flipped the lock while Vlin pulled a flashlight from his pocket and turned it on.  
  
"So... What is this?" Rikku asked.  
  
"No clue, but we can hide in here while we wait."  
  
"No. I meant what is THIS." She pointed at a strange machine in the center.  
  
Vlin turned and looked as he hit the switch on the wall that turned the lights in the room on. The machina was a rather odd color of green. Vlin took a few steps closer, interested in how it was made and what it did. "Rikku! Look at this! It's got controls. It looks like some sort of transport!"  
  
Rikku walked to the other side of the machina, leaning upon the seats inside and glancing at the controls. "This could be fun. What do you think it is?"  
  
"Not sure. The controls make you think it could fly. We could try turning it on."  
  
"Sounds like fun!" Rikku said, a gleeful look on her face. "Which one of these turns it on?"  
  
Vlin took a seat on the machina and looked at the controls. There were buttons and knobs and switches all over the place. "Eheh..." he said nervously. He ran his hands over the controls lightly, not sure what button he wanted. He eyed the positions of them all carefully, and made a decision. "This one," he said, and pressed a blue button near the bottom of the console. The machine began to whirr as lights on the console systematically lit up. He glanced over the side of the machina as the base lit up. He saw the lifters underneath. "Yup. This beauty will fly."  
  
Rikku grinned. "Lets get this thing going then!" She threw a fist into the air in excitement.  
  
"Ehh... Rikku. How do you suppose they got this in here?"  
  
Rikku blinked, looking at the ceiling and around the room. "This wont fit through the door, will it..."  
  
Vlin shook his head. "No. I don't think it will."  
  
"Okay then! There's got to be another way to get this thing out then!"  
  
Vlin put his hands on a few of the control sticks. He moved each one slowly, watching what each caused the machina to do. "Won't be hard to move this thing... but how to get it out. Eh, Rikku, push that green button over there for me."  
  
Rikku nodded and complied, looking for a green button. With a grin, she presses it. The machina began to whirr louder. The lifters began to hum as the machina lifted from the ground. "It's the same controls as all the other airships. Every single button... except that one." Vlin pointed out a lone yellow button.  
  
"What do you think it does?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Not sure... It's probably how they got it in here."  
  
"Well then, lets push it!"  
  
Vlin laughed. "Okay!" Vlin put his hand over the button, and pressed it. The entire Machina began emanating a blinding white light, and before either of the two could say anything, it vanished, taking them with it.  
  
** Chapter 2 END **  
  
AN: Bwahaha... I still have no idea where I'm going with this... None at all. Any ideas would be greatly appreciated :)  
  
Oh, your Al Bhed translations: "Zicd nih!" Rikku said. (Just run!) "Kud ed!" replied Vlin (Got it!) "Dryd tuun." Vlin pointed at a door. (That door.) 


	3. Look who dropped in

OOC: I own Vlin... And Salem. Nobody else. Everyone else is copyright their respective owners (As I don't want to give anything away.)  
  
***********************  
  
FLASH! Vlin and Rikku sat up, both lying sideways on top of each other. The blast and jolt from the Machina gave them a shock. "What happened?" Rikku asked.  
  
"I'm not sure.." Vlin groaned and looked about the room. It wasn't the Luca stadium... that was for sure. It appeared to be an old ruin, actually, and a familiar one at that. The room was circular, with columns collapsed on the ground and markings on the floor. There was also a large slab table to the right, and above it, on the was, was a large circle cut from stone, with odd markings surrounding it.  
  
"I've been in here before. A while ago, maybe, but I've been here. Found a guy here, out of nowhere." Rikku said.  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"Yup."  
  
Rikku hopped down from the Machina while Vlin hit a button to turn it off completely. The whirring of the engine slowly faded, then ended completely.  
  
"New Yevon took this cave a month ago. Used it for research, claimed a Sphere brought them here." Rikku pointed out.  
  
"Really? Bah. New Yevon shouldn't be tampering with our history. They won't even release it to the public."  
  
"Oh man." A male voice groaned, "Anyone get the license plate of that truck?"  
  
Rikku quickly grabbed her blades, Vlin jumping from the Machina to land behind her, grabbing his own from his thighs as he did.  
  
"No, sir. It seemed like it was flying."  
  
Another man stood up from behind the large table. His hair was short, red, and covered with dirt from the ground. His clothes were odd, as they were a pair of Khaki's and a black t-shirt, not something commonly found on Spira. He shook his head, then glanced at the two Al Bhed. His hand shot up, and pointed it at the two. "We have company. Who're you?"  
  
"What?" Another male voice said, standing up. His hair was gray, short, in an almost military fashion. His clothes were all green, military standard, and his shirt had a patch on the left side. "Oh. Hi. Can we help you?" He had a gun in hand, but didn't bother to raise it."  
  
"Who are you?" Vlin asked, still in a battle stance.  
  
"My name is Colonial Jack O'Neill. United States Air Force. Who're you?"  
  
"Oh.. My name is Vlin. This is Rikku. We're Al Bhed. Where exactly... Is the United States?"  
  
"Earth. We came through that big... circle thing up there." He pointed behind him, to the Circular object on the wall. "Who the hell puts a Stargate in midair?"  
  
"They do, obviously." The other man said, arm still raised.  
  
"And who're you?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Ah.. My name is Salem. I am what is called a Myr."  
  
"Ooooh.. All right. So. What -is- that big circle thing?" Rikku asked.  
  
"That is what is called a Stargate. It is a portal between worlds."  
  
"Okay.. And why is it up there?" Vlin responded.  
  
"Um.. We were hoping you could tell us." A female voice said. She stood up, short blonde hair a mess from the fall. She was also in a military uniform. Two men, both dressed alike, stood up as well. One had short black hair and glasses, along with a backpack, and the other was black, bald, with a strange gold emblem on his forehead. He had a strange staff in his hand as well.  
  
"I think I might be able to answer that. This table here. I think, and this is a big think as I've never seen one up close, is a Y'tseh Byham."  
  
"That's Al Bhed. Admin Panel." Vlin blurted out.  
  
"That's what it means, yes. I wasn't aware the name was from this world though." Salem said.  
  
"Okay.. That's an admin panel. What does it admin?" Jack asked.  
  
"The Stargate network. There were 9 panels for the 9 main networks, and 5 maintenance panels for each of those, which would also administer the smaller networks."  
  
"And we just stumble across the panel... Just like that." Jack said.  
  
"Well, it would make sense for it to be near the gate itself." The man with glasses piped in.  
  
"Okay then Danny-boy. Get it working." Jack cracked his neck and looked at the other two. "Carter, Teal'c, you two go scope this place out."  
  
"Yessir," the female said. Her and the other male stepped past Vlin and Rikku, who had dropped their battle stance and were completely confused by all the chatter.  
  
"Okay.. So that little circle thing... It's a teleport, and it brought you to Spira from... another planet?" Rikku asked.  
  
"That's about right." Jack responded.  
  
"Ahh... Daniel. I think we're going to need something else to open that panel." Salem said, looking at the table and running a hand across it. "The imprint next to you," He pointed to the edge of the slab on the other side, where Daniel was standing, "is circular. It needs a ring to power it."  
  
"Doesn't the Praetor keep a ring on a chain around his neck?" Vlin blurted out again.  
  
"He does." Rikku responded.  
  
"What does it look like?" Salem asked, looking at the two now.  
  
"He usually keeps it underneath his clothing, but it looks metallic... a shiny black."  
  
Salem sighed. "That would be it."  
  
"So. We get to go steal the ring of the Praetor." Vlin said, not very enthusiastically.  
  
"Who exactly is the Praetor?" Jack asked.  
  
"Praetor Baralai is the leader of New Yevon, a religion based on the non- use of Machina to save ourselves. We were once a world plagued by a monster named Sin. Yevon teaches how Machina was the reason Sin appeared. It also said that as long as we used Machina, Sin would stay." Vlin explained.  
  
"Sooooo... I trust that 'Sin' is no more?" Jack continued on his questions.  
  
"High Summoner Yuna defeated Sin only a year ago. She brought the Eternal Calm." Rikku said.  
  
"Okay. So no Sin. That's good to hear, but we still have Praetor.. Baralai? And he has our ring. You don't suppose that the Stargate could be considered Machina, eh?" Jack asked.  
  
"Probably. Yevon didn't do a good job following it's own teaching, and neither would New Yevon." Vlin snorted as he said it.  
  
"Aaaaand we can't leave without that ring, can we." Jack muttered.  
  
"Afraid not. The ring will both activate the panel and lower the gate. Without it, that gate's not doing a thing." Salem said.  
  
"Well then. We're going after that ring." Jack said, taking command.  
  
Carter returned to the room, followed by T'ealc. "Not a person was sighted, sir. Then again, we're on an island."  
  
"Well then. Does that thing fly?" Daniel asked, pointing toward the Machina Vlin and Rikku had come in.  
  
"Yup! How we got here, and how we're going to leave."  
  
"Well then," Jack said. "All aboard. We're off to see the Praetor."  
  
****************************  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Oh my. That was... fun to write. I've had this idea brewing in my head for quite a while now, and I finally got around to putting it in writing. Why oh why did SG-1 end up on Spira you ask? Well, let me write the chapter bringing them over in "The Myr", and all will be explained. For now, the Myr is just an explanation of how SG-1 landed... literally, in Spira ^^;; Hope you enjoyed it. Please please PLEASE Read and Review. I need suggestions o.o;; 


End file.
